Somewhere in the Crowd
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Hermione has a daughter named Helena, who's getting married in a week. Little does Hermione know that Helena has something planned... Her father her coming! Question is... Who is he? Loosely based on Mamma Mia. H/Hr. With a side of D/G R/LL and NL/SB.


Author's note: Hello everyone! It's me again! I know that I have two more stories to attend to but I couldn't help myself when I was writing this one. In other words, I am trying to get myself into **Portkey** lately but I am seriously doubting my writing skills. Right now I am registered under the username **TroubleSleeping. **You guys should check out that site sometime, it's really good!

Anyway, I'm babbling again. On with the fic....

* * *

**Somewhere in the Crowd**

_"Hermione," said the man with emerald eyes, "I have to go back to France, I have to marry Fleur."_

_"Please don't go!" Hermione yelled, "I love you!"_

_He smiled a sad smile, "I love you, too."_

_"Then why are you marrying her!? Why Fleur!? Why not me!?" she demanded, sobbing tears of pain and sadness._

_Harry Potter just stood silently, "I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said, then kissed her forehead._

_She mumbled something incoherent._

_"What did you say?" Harry asked._

_"Don't even bother coming back," Hermione said louder than last time._

_Harry put on a look of hurt and understanding, "I see, but I just want you to know that I will always love you."_

_Hermione turned away as he made his way on to the boat. "I'll always love you too, Harry," she whispered. Hermione vowed never to love a man ever again like she loved Harry. She never wanted to hurt ever again.

* * *

_

Twenty years later...

Helena Granger helped her mother around at the bookstore, putting books on the correct order on the shelves when her fiance, Mark, waltzed in and gave her flowers and a shower of kisses.

"I can't wait to marry you," Mark whispered in her ear.

"You're going to have to, seeing as we're getting married in a week," Helena smirked, "Did you send the invitations?"

"Of course, baby, of course I sent those invitations."

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna figure out who my father is!"

"Me neither, this has been your dream for years, but you have three possible fathers. How would you know which one it is?" Mark asked.

"Well," Helena stated, heading behind the counter, "I will just have to figure out for myself."

"You're so brilliant, you know that?" said Mark.

"Only when you say it, darling."

"What if your mother finds out?" Mark asked, looking slightly terrified.

Helena smiled, "Honestly, love, I'm the great Hermione Granger's daughter! If anyone can outwit her, it's me!"

"What ever you say, Helen," Mark said, leaning in for a kiss. He was soon stopped by Hermione, who's voice was booming.

"No Public Displays of Affection in my bookstore!" scolded Hermione Granger at the door. With her stood her long time friend Ron Weasley laughing his head off.

"Honestly Hermione," Ron said after his laughter subsided, "go easy on the poor guy!"

Meanwhile, Mark beacked into a wall and whimpered. Hermione sighed. Ron made his way over to Helena and greeted her.

"There's my favorite niece," Ron said to Helena, giving her a great big hug.

"Uncle Ron!" Helena exclaimed, "You've gotten so old!" she joked.

"Thank you for that, Helen, like I don't get reminded about it everyday by my wife," Ron joked.

"Where is Aunt Luna anyways?" asked Helena.

"She's coming here in a couple of days with your Aunt Ginny," Ron explained.

"Well, I'm tired," said Hermione, passing through to get upstairs, "Your Uncle Ron made me keep stopping every hour for food and drinks!" she said playfully.

Ron's ears turned red and looked away in embarrassment. When Hermione went up the stairs Ron turned to Mark and Helena.

"Did you send the letters?" he asked.

"Of course I sent the bloody letters!" Mark whispered angrily.

Helena laughed, "Yes, Uncle Ron."

"Good, by this time tomarrow, Neville, Malfoy, and Harry will see your mother again and my favorite niece will have a father to walk her down the aisle!" Ron seemed excited about that fact, he didn't want the child of his best friend to be unhappy that she didn't have a dad. I was at times like this when Ron despised his other best friend, Harry, for he could've made Hermione and Helena happy.

"How come you don't know who it is Uncle Ron?" asked Helena.

Ron blushed a little and answered, "Well, Helen, your mother never really told me..."

"Why not? Aren't you her best friend?"

"I am, but everytime I try to mention it, she starts crying," Ron had a look of sadness on his face.

"I know what you mean," Helena said. She always had to refrain from asking her mother about her father. After all, Helena didn't want to put more pressure on her mum's shoulder's. Hermione was too busy running the bookstore and raising a child.

"She's getting more and more tired lately," contemplated Helena, "I don't want her to feel more stressed about dealing this by herself."

"Your mother will be fine when you're gone," Mark said with sympothy.

"I know, but I don't want her to be alone. She's been alone for way too long."

"She won't be," Ron added, "once your father comes, she won't be." _Harry will take care of her, if he still values her friendship, he will,_ he added in his mind.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in the mid-afternoon. It was one of his days off in the Ministry of Magic. He sighed as he went into his usual routine.

Wake up.

Shower.

Brood.

Eat.

Watch T.V.

Brood.

He was in his second brooding stage of the day when an owl came to his window and dropped off a pink envelope. He looked curiously at it and opened it. He looked shocked at the words.

**Harry Potter, you're invited to the wedding of**

**Helena Granger**

**and**

**Mark Grayson**

**on the date of**

**May 29th, 2010**

**Please give us your answer to the address below...**

Helena Granger? What the bloody hell? Who the hell is she?

He slapped himself at his stupidity. Granger. Hermione Granger. Who else did he know that had the same last name as her? His heart lightened at the fact that Hermione wanted him to go. At the same time his heart sank. Hermione had a daughter, with the time that passed, there was a chance that it wasn't his.

But still, he couldn't pass a chance like this. He needed to get out of here. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to see Hermione.

Hermione.

There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about her. They haven't talked in twenty years, after all. After he married Fleur, he took her advise and never came back to her.

Now here he was, a divorced man. Missing out on the one thing he loved the most, even in his marriage. All he needed to do was reply to this and he could see her again. He could be in her life again.

But what if she was already taken? What if she didn't need him anymore? He looked at the invitation again. Hermione's daughter still had her last name. So that confirmed that she wasn't.

But what if she didn't need him? Screw that, he needed _her_. His life was hell.

He wasn't gonna let this chance slip away. He made a hasty note at the calander, the wedding was a week away. He could persuade the boss to give him the week off. He spends too much time at work anyway. He smiled, his first genuine one in weeks, maybe months, he didn't remember. He replied saying that he would go.

He would leave in a couple of days. He was anxious to see Hermione, Ron, and her daughter name Helena.


End file.
